The Monster
by Poems For No One
Summary: Ian's anger and pain begins to consume him. The plan to get over Mickey fails, Ian begins to contemplate new ways to get through to him... whatever it takes.
1. Monsters

**Ian **couldnt stop thinking about Mickey Milkovich. He sat on the front porch of the Gallagher house contemplating ideas of how to somehow get through to him. He could stalk Mickey until he was all alone again; though it didnt work out so well the last time. Ian was determined to prove to Mickey that no matter how much he hurt him, he was never going to give up on him. Ian also thought up ways to sneak attack Mickey, get him when hes most vulnerable and kiss him, fight him, hold him- whatever. Somehow remind Mickey that what they had was real, and to tell plead for Mickey to admit it- even if it meant he would get hit repeatedly. Ian knew that talking and pleading would never get through to Mickey, he knew this from experience from the whole time they were together_. _

_Together_, If Ian could really call it that. At first, when they started their little affair Ian knew there were rules set in place. No Kissing, no talking, no cuddling and no fag shit that would deem the two boys in some kind of queer-bo relationship. It wasn't until the end when Ian started to question the dynamics of their relationship, question if what they had was more than just two closeted gay boys fucking. Maybe It was somewhere in the middle where he started to question it, maybe even at the beginning when his love for Kash somehow vanished when Mickey came into the picture. Regardless, Mickey somehow had Ian wrapped around his finger so tightly that Ian sometimes couldnt breath when he thought about it.

Ian thought long and hard about ways to get to Mickey, however each scenerio ended badly when he replayed them in his head. What he really wanted to do was take Lindas gun from the Kash N Grab, kick the Milkovich's door open and open fire on Terry. Terry Milkovich, the violent drunk who raped his own daugther. Terry, the father who paid a whore to rape his own son right in front of him and Ian both. Anger heated Ians face when he was reminded of the day that Terry had walked in on them. The look of rage and disgust in Terrys face when he tackled Ian down on the couch was permantley branded into Ians skull, how Terry no longer looked like a human but like a monster prepared to feed. Even the face of a monster took no precedence over the look on Mickeys face. The look of fear when his father opened the door, the look of defeat when his father took one final blow to mickeys skull with a pistol. Finally the look of sorrow and pain when the russian prostitute climbed on top of him. Mickeys eyes burning into Ians, speaking a thousand words a minute saying things like _This is for the best _and _What do you expect me to do, he's my father? _ His eyes only held Ians for a short period of time but they told him everything Mickey felt at that moment. Ian remembered why he had looked away, he looked away because Mickeys eyes finally said _Im Sorry _and _Goodbye_.

Ian felt a stray tear stream down his face and quickly wiped it away before people starting asking questions. His face was still sore from Mickey drunkenly beating him up few days prior, still a little bruised and tender in areas around his eye and mouth. ROTC hand to hand combat was his excuse to his family, he didnt want anybody to ask questions- hell he didnt even tell Lip; his best friend, his brother.

Maybe it was the anger. Maybe it was the hurt. Maybe it was the feeling of something squeezing his inner intestines so hard that he wanted to puke, that made Ian get up and head directly down the street. The image of the Monsters face made something snap inside of Ian. Ian got up and walked directly for the Milkovich house; but not before stopping by the Kash N Grab.


	2. All his Fault

It was sometime in the early afternoon when Mickey decided to crawl out of bed. He walked around his house lazily in nothing but his boxers drinking stale, warm beer that's been left on the coffee table from the night before. His head pounded with such immense force he had begun to feel light headed and dizzy. He had barely made it to the bathroom when he threw up all of his insides into the toilet. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered drinking beer.. A lot of beer. More beer then he usually drank, mixed with some of his fathers whiskey and more then a couple joints and whatever else he was doing. He walked back to the couch were he was going to relax and fell into it effortlessly.

Relax: The only thing that Mickey wanted to do that day was relax. He fished around for the remote control, and finally found it between the cracks of the coushin along with crushed up potatoe chips and some loose change. The Milkovich's didn't have a lot of channels, but Mickey didn't care- he turned it on anyways to watch what the boring old people on the news had to say about Chicago. Mickey didn't care much for anything. He didn't care about politics, he didn't care that a murder had occurred a couple blocks away from his own house, he didn't even care about the little girl who went missing in downtown Chicago. He didn't care because none of these things mattered to him, nothing was relevant. The only things that Mickey cared about was the fact that he was getting married, and that he was having a kid. Everything else could bite it.

Well mostly everything. For some reason Mickey couldn't stop thinking about the redheaded Gallagher boy he had recently kicked the shit out of. The fire crotch meant nothing to him, nothing at all- and that bothered Mickey even more. Bothered was an understatement; Mickey was livid with the fact that some redheaded faggot weaseled his way into Mickeys life. _For Fuck Sakes_ Mickey thought to himself, thinking of the Gallagher that somehow single handedly ruined his life. For all Mickey knew was that everything was Ian's Gallagher's fault. If it wasn't for Ian coming to retrieve Linda's gun that day none of this wouldn't have started. They wouldn't have found they shared a mutual attraction, they wouldn't have fucked- they wouldn't have continued fucking, and most importantly he wouldn't have come and spent the night with Mickey while his father and brothers were away. _FUCK YOU IAN GALLAGHER, FUCK YOU!_

If Ian hadn't of come over that night, they wouldn't have had sex. They wouldn't have had tried to fuck on the couch in the living room before Mickeys dad Terry came in. Terry then wouldn't have the need to pistol whip Mickey, he wouldn't have felt the need to call the Russian whore over and _Fuck the faggot _out of his own son. Mickey wouldn't be getting married and he sure as hell wouldn't be fathering the whores kid. It was all Ian Gallagher's fault.

As the minutes passed by, Mickey started to become angry. Angry that he had ever messed up so sloppily. Mickey didn't do sloppy, when he did something he did it right- no way anybody would know, no way that it could ever trace back to him. He became angry that fact he ever let some red haired boy in his neighborhood know something so dark and private about himself. No one knew Mickey Milkovich, fuck- Mickey didn't even know Mickey Milkovich. Some redhead queer coming in and acting like he did was not okay with Mickey, didn't sit well in his stomach. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the thought of fire crotch's smug fucking face that made Mickey run to the bathroom and throw up again. Either way, Ian had to pay for what he had done to him.

Mickey thought up ways he could really get to Ian. Physically beating him wasn't enough anymore, he needed to really get him where it hurt- something that would make Ian stop persistently trying to ruin Mickeys life. Mickey wasn't much of a thinker, more of a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy, so to think of something that would really get under Gallagher's skin was a harder task then expected. Mickey was determined, even with the roaring sounds of his fathers snoring couldn't make him lose focus on the task at hand. He pondered, and he thought but still nothing came to mind. Its when he heard banging at the door that he finally lost his train of thought.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM COMING!" Mickey shouted as he stormed off the couch. When he answered the door he felt as if his heart stopped beating. His throat closed up and he felt his stomach churn in an un-natural way. He felt as if he were about to puke again. Mickey tried to compose himself before he tried to address the redheaded visitor. He quickly snapped out of his trance before speaking "The fuck you doing here?"

Ian, standing at the door lifted his shirt that revealed a gun tucked into his waistband. Never taking his eyes off Mickey looked directly and intently into his eyes and said "We need to talk".


	3. Mandy's Window

"Are you out of your fucking mind Gallagher?" Mickey hissed and he turned around and looked passed his shoulder. "You need to get the fuck out of here" Mickey tried to push Ian back and lock the door but Ian was to quick for him. Ian quickly wedged his foot in between the door and the frame so Mickey wouldn't be able to close it on him.

"Not until we talk Mickey!" Ian was stern, the look on his face told Mickey that he wasn't going anywhere. _Fucking Gallagher, why the fuck are you so stubborn?_ Mickey thought as he tried to talk push Ian out. To no avail Mickey finally agreed.

"Meet me at the store in 10" he once again tried to push Ian out but Ian wasn't budging.

"No Mickey. We're talking now!" Ian pushed passed Mickey with one swift push of the door. Ian pushed his way into the Milkovich living room before turning back to Mickey.

"You can't marry her Mickey. You just can't!" Ian's voice was demanding, but it was pleading at the same time, begging Mickey to call of the wedding. Mickey Grabbed Ian by his arm and dragged him to his sister Mandy's bedroom. Mandy was never home, especially since she started seeing Lip Gallagher. It worked out perfectly for Mickey because Mandy's room had a window that lead directly to the street, she had snuck Ian's older brother Lip through it countless times in the middle of the night. If shit were to go down Ian would have an easy escape, and to make absolute sure of it Mickey opened the window so there was no delay when it came time to go.

"Gallagher, you need to leave. I'm not fucking playing around with you okay. You need to go and you need to go now!" Ian refused, his body stay stone cold stiff and in place. He wasn't going anywhere not until Mickey talked to him. "We will talk. I fucking swear by it, but you have to go!" Mickey was now pleading, for the safety of both of them he was begging Ian to leave.

"Or what? Your fiancé is going to walk in on us?" The words stung Mickey in a way that he never expected. However, that didn't stop him from cupping Ians mouth quickly. Ian pushed Mickey off of him and he stumbled back a couple steps before hitting Mandy's dresser. "What are you so fucking afraid of? Your fucking dad" His voice became louder and Mickey jumped on Ian again as one last shot to keep him quiet. Mickey tackled Ian down until he was straddled on top of him once again cupping his hand over his mouth.

"I said we will talk! But right now Gallagher what I really need you to do is shut the fuck up and get out. Meet me at the towelheads store in 10, and if I'm not there then by all means come back and we will finish this" Ian struggled to get free from underneath him, he jerked around and kicked and tried to punch Mickey, but Mickey had finally gotten a hold of him where Ian was left immobile. "Fuck Gallagher, you have to listen to me!" Applying more strength Ian finally gave up. The red that colored Ian's face was turning into a light pink, and then eventually calmed down to his pale, freckled self. When Mickey was certain that Ian wouldn't do anything stupid he lifted himself up, helping Ian along with him.

Ian was trying to compose himself before jumping out the window, relief filled Mickeys body he seen Ian prepare himself to exit. Mickey thought to soon; something was wrong. He couldn't quite understand what it was just yet, until it hit him.. His fathers snoring had stopped. In that instant Mickey knew that his father Terry had woken up, and had been awake for some time. Whether it was when Gallagher initially knocked on the door, or when he was screaming in the bedroom; Something had waken him.

Mickey turned around to somehow lock his sisters door but by then it was too late. Terry Milkovich stood in the doorway breathing heavily, eyes wide with anger and body tensed up so much that he looked like he was made of stone. Mickey turned his head to look at Ian, who also looked as if he seen a ghost.

Terry grabbed Mickey and pushed him up against the wall. He had his hands wrapped so tightly around his neck that Mickey struggled to breathe. This was okay though, this would give Ian enough time to escape through the window. Mickey thought that while his fathers hands were digging so deep into his throat Ian could free himself; as much as everything was his fault, he wanted Ian to be safe. He had to be safe, he had a life waiting for him and family that loved him; all the things that Mickey didn't. Mickey mind was fading in and out before taking one last look at his fathers monstrous eyes.


	4. Seeing Red

One look. One look at Mickeys unconscious body laying lifeless underneath his father. One look at Terry Milkovich who straddled above his son tightening his grip around his neck. One look at Mickeys face as it slowly turned from red to purple. One look was all it took for Ian jump across the room and grab the lamp that sat on Mandy's end table. Without hesitation Ian swung the lamp his hardest directly at Terry's head. Terry got up he stumbled and staggered; completely disoriented. Disoriented or not that only made the eyes of the monster grow wider and angrier with rage. Ian didn't think the blow to the head would render him unconscious but at least it would get him off of Mickey. Ian didn't know if Mickey were still alive or dead and that worried Ian even more but Ian had no time to worry however, he looked at the staggering beast in front of him and thought up his next move while he still could.

Mandy's room simply wasn't big enough. There wasn't another lamp or anything else that Ian could use as a blunt object, so he had to take his chances leading Terry into the living room. The living room wasn't much bigger but it would have to do. Just so long as Terry was no longer on top of Mickey- thats all Ian cared about. Mickey Milkovich- was all Ian cared about.

"You came to the wrong house fucking ass digger!" Terry shouted finally regaining his stance. his breathing became very forced and his face became red with fury. Ian thought that in any moment he could die. Terry would come and attack him and pummel him until his blood stained the floor. Terry might strangle Ian to death like he had tried to with Mickey. Terry might grab the gun that sat in the back of his waistband and shoot him. Ian thought about this for a moment. He thought about him dying and how this wasn't the way he was suppose to kick it. But dying was the least of Ian's concerns at this moment, at this moment his biggest concern was the injured Milkovich boy who lay unconscious on the floor. He would die before he would let anything happen to him.

Ian charged at Terry like a bull seeing red, he charged at him with fury in his own eyes. He tried to fight Terry down but when it came down to actual scrapping; Terry owned him. Not because Terry was a trained fighter like Ian, but because Terry didn't fight fair. Terry grabbed the top of Ian's red hair and threw him down to the ground. With a thundering bang Ian heard his body crash into the floor beneath him.

**_WHACK-_** Terry's knuckles cracked when they made contact with Ian's face.

**_WHACK-_** Ian's nose dislocated dripping blood profusely.

_**WHACK-**_ Ian felt his teeth loosen under Terry's fist.

Ian was now unrecognizable by the amount of blood that was painted across his face. Terry wouldn't stop hammering blows hitting Ian straight on. Blood was dripping down Ian's forehead and into his eyes making it almost impossible to see. _Should've pulled out the gun_ Ian thought, remembering that he had his boss' gun tucked away in his own waistband. The gun that he had brought over to scare Terry with. _What was I thinking?_ Ian thought as Terry continued to pummel him. Terry isn't afraid of some little pussy gun. Terry had AK's and shotguns laying around-what was some small baby gun going to do to a man like Terry?

Ian was just about to lose consciousness when he heard _CLICK _come from one of the bedrooms. It might have been in Ian's head but he didn't feel the sting of Terry's fist connecting with his face anymore. Matter of fact, he didn't feel Terry on top of him anymore either. Ian tried to open his eyes but the blood was still dripping down into them. He quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater then he saw it. He saw Mandy Milkovich standing with Ian's older brother Lip a couple feet away - with what was assumed to be a loaded sawed off shotgun.


	5. Stalemate

It had seemed Lip and Mandy had walked in at some point during the whole fight. Lip wanting so bad to get the bastard off his little brother backed off, Mandy warned him that it would only make things worse.

CLICK

the sound of the shotgun got Terry's attention almost immediatley. Terry got up from the bloody Gallagher and stared at his daughter who held his sawed off only a couple feet away from him.

"Leave him the fuck alone dad!" Mandy shouted as she never once dropped the gun. Mandy was Terry's favorite child, not because Mandy agreed to let him do things to her while he was drunk; but because she resembled his dead wife the most. "I'm not kidding dad! Get the fuck away from him" Lip can make out hissing sounds she was making between her teeth. He always knew Mandy was tough, but he never knew she had ball like this; big enough to stand up to her own father.

Pulling out his own gun Terry points the pistol directly at Ian. He was still infuruiated by the little faggot being in his house but he knew that he was out numbered. Mickey, Mandy his own two kids have betrayed him for the red haired Gallagher boy. What was so special about this boy?

Lips barred his teeth as if he were ready to attack Terry himself but Mandy advised him not too. _What have you gotten yourself into now Ian?_ Lip thought. Lip had no problems fighting for his little brother, he knew that Ian would do the same for him because Ian had proved this on more then one occasion.

Mandy noticed something was off. Mandy still having the gun directly pointed at her father slowly began to walk backward. Mandy seen the glass of her broken lamp shattered on the floor and peeked around to see Mickey gasping for air on her floor. Coughing and wheezing and still attempting to get up Mickey looked helpless on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" she shouted. She was at a loss with her father, and stale mate. She loved him, he was the only parent that she had left but she also hated him. Hated the fact that he would come sneak into her room when he was drunk at night and fuck her. He says that it was because he mistook her for her mother, but she knew that it was because she looked so much like her that he felt a need for her. She felt sick to her stomach. Sick that this man was her father, sick that even though he touched her and raped her she still loved him as a parent.

Seeing her older brother Mickey laying helpless like that made something inside her snap. She didn't need an explanation for what happened. She didn't care. In Mandy's eyes she see's her bloody best friend, her struggling brother and her alcoholic father who had murder glaring from his eyes.

"Look Away" Mandy ordered both Lip and Ian who were watching Mandy aim the barrel directly at Terry.

Mandy took one last look at her father. Closed her eyes. Took a deep breath before steadying her finger on the trigger.


End file.
